Box
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Sering lihat setrikaan, kan? Nah, Suga juga mirip setrikaan hari ini. Ji Min sudah membujuknya untuk bicara, tapi tak berhasil. Mengejutkannya, Suga baru sumringah saat staff membawakan 'kiriman'nya. Kira-kira apa isinya? Tebak sendiri!/Bad Summary/MinYoon/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Box**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Drabble, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-All Members BTS**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), pendek banget, Pair: MinSuga Couple, Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ini juga sama kayak FF "I'm Jealous". FF buat misi yang word-nya gak memenuhi persyaratan. Shi bikin 3 dan yang memenuhi persyaratan cuma 1. 2-nya lagi Shi publish ke sini. Cast gak ada yang diganti. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suga menatap layar ponselnya serius. Membuat orang yang di sebelahnya kesal karena diabaikan. Ji Min -orang yang berada di sebelah Suga- sesekali mencuri pandang pada Hyung kesayangannya itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu melihat betapa seriusnya Suga dengan _gadget_ -nya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" akhirnya Ji Min bertanya dengan nada memelas. Suga tidak mengalihkan fokusnya sedikit pun. Meski respon kecil untuk Ji Min pun tidak. Itu membuat Ji Min mengerang dalam hati. "Apa sangat penting?" tanya Ji Min lagi. Masih mempertahankan nada memelasnya. Ditambah wajah memelasnya sekarang. Suga menoleh, lalu mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali serius dengan ponselnya ntah sedang apa. Ji Min yang frustasi dengan kelakuan Hyung-nya itu memilih beranjak. Mencari teman bermainnya. Mungkin V bisa menetralkan kekesalannya.

* * *

Dengan tertawa Ji Min memasuki _Practice Room_ bersama V, Jung Kook, dan J-Hope. Lagi-lagi Ji Min menemukan Suga yang masih sibuk sendiri. Kali ini Suga mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan di _Practice Room_. Membuat keempat orang ini bingung. Ji Min menghampiri Suga.

"Mwohae, Hyung?" tanya Ji Min. Suga menoleh. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya seraya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Ji Min. Ji Min mendengus kesal. "Hyung ini kenapa, sih?!" sentak Ji Min lalu menjauh dari Suga yang menatapnya tidak mengerti sekaligus terkejut.

* * *

Malam baru saja memulai jam kerjanya. Suga sekarang duduk dekat pintu tanpa mau meninggalkannya. Member yang lain bertanya-tanya atas itu. Tapi tak seorang pun tahu kenapa. Bahkan Suga tidak bicara sama sekali. Baiklah, Ji Min mulai khawatir sekarang.

Akhirnya Ji Min memutuskan mendekati Hyung kesayangannya itu. Ingin mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Tapi sebelum langkahnya sampai pada posisi Suga sekarang, seorang _staff_ masuk ke _Practice Room_ dan menyerahkan 2 kotak besar untuk Suga. Katanya sih, kiriman.

Suga dengan senyum yang merekah membawa 2 kotak itu ke tengah _Practice Room_. Member yang lain hanya memperhatikan. Suga belum membuka kotaknya. Masih menatapnya senang. Ntah apa isinya.

"Ji Min~ah." panggil Suga. Ji Min yang tersadar dari tanda tanyanya segera merespon. "Foto aku! Foto aku! Foto aku dengan _baby-baby_ -ku." ucap Suga kelewat girang. _Baby_? Member yang lain dibuat bingung kembali. Ji Min mengernyit, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Suga.

Ji Min memotret Suga bersama 2 kotak besar itu dengan pose Suga yang memeluknya. Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya apa isi 2 kotak itu?

"Apa isinya, Hyung?" tanya Ji Min mendudukkan dirinya di samping Suga yang masih menatap kotaknya.

"Nanti juga kau tau." jawab Suga singkat. Ji Min sejenak berpikir.

"Jadi ini yang dari tadi Hyung tunggu?" tanya Ji Min setengah tidak percaya. Suga menatapnya.

"Iya." jawab Suga tanpa dosa. Ji Min blank seribu bahasa. "Mau bantu aku mengeluarkannya di studio musikku?" tawar Suga. Ji Min hanya menurut dan mulai membawa kotak-kotak itu ke studio musik Suga.

"Sebenarnya apa isinya, Hyung? Kau terlihat sangat senang." ucap Ji Min tak habis pikir.

"Ini dia!" ucap Suga girang. Ji Min melongo. Jadi, Suga membeli benda itu?

"Pantas saja kau sangat senang." gumam Ji Min. Suga tertawa kecil.

"Memang apa lagi?" tanya Suga sembari menata barang barunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Seluruh pergerakan di ruangan itu terhenti. Bagai waktu yang berhenti hingga Suga menoleh pada Ji Min. Ji Min hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku harap yang Hyung pesan lewat _online_ itu makanan. Bukan benda ini. Aku lapar." aku Ji Min. Suga tersenyum tipis.

"Kajja, makan!" ajak Suga menarik baju Ji Min keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ah, Hyung akan traktir?" tanya Ji Min antusias. Suga menggeleng.

"Ani. Jin Hyung yang bayar."

Ingatkan Ji Min bahwa Hyung-nya ini pelit.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Dan ini maksa. #Bow Tapi ide pertama muncul dari photo Suga yang photo sambil meluk 2 kardus gede. Inget? Shi gtw apa isinya. Jd, sengarang-ngarang kalian aja itu apa isinya di FF ini. Hehehe~ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
